Bella's little secret
by dead2theworld
Summary: Everyone thought Bella was Charlie's only child. But they're wrong. Bella and Charlie have kept her twin brother a secret from the people of Forks after the crime, or was it an accident? How will people take the news of the horror that happened that night
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my windowsill and stared out into the trees. My body was at ease but my mind was racing a mile-a-minute, thoughts of my secret zipping around my head like flies. My belly did somersaults and my heart pounded in her chest.

_What__will__people__think__if__they__find__out?_I thought then scoffed. There are hardly any secrets in Forks; it's not if, it's _when_.

I mentally shook myself. Can't think that way, I have to be strong for him because I doubt he's very happy to be coming back here, to our birthplace, with Dad.

Oh, Charlie! I couldn't tell him Peter was coming home. I was so close then just chickened out. I know he's ashamed of Peter and telling him of his quickly approaching arrival would do more harm than good. I just hope this time he'll acknowledge his own son's existence this time. Unlike the trial, back then Charlie just sat there, looking anywhere but at Peter. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Can't think that way! Won't do any good! I don't even want to begin to think about how Forks High is going to take this. All those gossips will be on him quick as lightening. Oh why was I friends with one of the biggest gossips in town? Jessica Stanley will just eat this up! Innocent Isabella Swan's murdering brother, back for more! But I wasn't innocent. I took as much part in that murder as my brother had but he took the full wrap. I had begged and begged for them to understand that it was my fault as well, but Peter just said I was sad and delusional. He couldn't bare the thought of his sister behind bars. So he took the blame, went to prison and now he's back.

Even though worries clouded her mind and made her body fill with anxiety, Bella couldn't help but feel excited. Her twin brother was coming home. She hasn't seen him in a year. Charlie hadn't let her visit. Though they did send secret letters to each other, letters that Charlie was blissfully ignorant about. Oh, she missed Peter so much it was almost painful and the thought of seeing him again, his smile, his laughter, his ability to make a bad situation seem bright, oh she missed it all.

Suddenly, the revving of a motor bike engine broke Bella away from her thoughts. She would recognise that engine anywhere. She and her brother had worked on repairing two amazing motorbikes, ones that they would ride to school and anywhere they went together. That happened to be another thing Charlie was blissfully ignorant about. Anyway, those bikes were their pride and joy and she would recognise the purr of that engine anywhere. It meant Peter was here.

Bella looked down onto the street below her and saw a figure sitting on a motor bike, looking right back up at her window. The figure raised a hand and held up two fingers, a peace sign. She raised her two fingers and returned the sign.

She ran to her door and threw herself down the stairs in an effort to get to her brother sooner. Bella ripped open the front door and froze. There sat her twin brother, Peter Swan, on his motor bike that they had made together, staring right back at her with such a look of happiness it made Bella repeat it without a moments hesitation.

She stumbled down the front steps, hardly daring to believe it, hardly daring to believe that her brother was finally here and this wasn't a dream. Her fears evaporated instantly when she heard him say "Hey Izzy girl, it's been a long while, aint' it?"

Peter got off his bike and enveloped his twin in a, much needed, tight embrace. Bella held her twin just as hard and cried into his shoulder. Peter just held her and didn't say anything. That was what his twin needed when she cried; she needed time to let it all out before she said anything. Peter knew his twin like the back of his hand. And she knew him just as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared across the kitchen table at my twin brother as he wolfed down a plate of chicken and rice. He told me of his 'adventures' inside prison, the friend he'd made and the enemies he'd been beaten up by. I cringed at the last one. Peter saw my reaction and sighed. "I'm fine sis, just a few bumps and scrapes. Nothing we haven't dealt with before huh?"

He was referring to before the 'accident' when we were young and hated everyone. If anyone came even close to me, Peter would be there, warning them off with glares and threats. I was safe and I was content, but then it all went wrong. It all went so wrong! Peter went too far and now he's messed his life up for good. Oh, Jessica's gonna have a FIELD day with this when she finds out! I shuddered, just thinking about the stares we would get, the gossip.

"Cold?" Peter said through a mouthful of rice.

I shrugged. "Something like that."

He nodded once and went back to inhaling the food I made him, leaving me to my thoughts.

"When's dad home?" Peter enquired. We were both curled up on my bed, under the quilt, enjoying each others company. I had known that sooner or later Charlie would have to face the fact that Peter was out of prison and in my life. Peter knew Charlie hated him and he knew Charlie would rather die than let people know his son was in prison, so Charlie said nothing. He told everyone I was his only child and made me go long with it. Peter knew this and he couldn't care less. He and Charlie had never seen eye to eye before the accident either. Charlie and I were on much better terms but I still hated him. For what he put Peter through, for what he will continue to put Peter through until he died. I don't understand why Charlie couldn't just accept the fact that we had screwed up and gotten over it. We had, mom had, hell the victims FAMILY had! But Charlie couldn't. He was too proud, too up tight, too "big for his boots" our mom would say. I agreed.

"I don't know and I don't care." I muttered. "You know what will happen when he finds you here."

Peter nodded and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I know but it doesn't matter. I have you back and it's you and me against the world, right?"

It was my turn to nod and I snuggled further into his embrace, trying to ignore the feeling that I had forgotten something, something important, something big.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I brought my hand down SMASH onto the contraption that dared disrupt my sleep. I cracked open an eye and groaned. Said contraption now has a big dent in it. That was the third alarm clock this month! I HATE mornings. A bump under my quilt chuckled and my day instantly brightened up. The wild messy brown hair of my brother poked out from under the quilt, followed by a pale forehead, chocolate brown eyes, sloping nose, red lips and chiselled jaw. Peter gave me a big grin and sat up. "Morning grumpy!" He yawned.

I grumbled and shoved out of the bed, he landed on my floor with an umph. I giggled and got out of bed as well, joining him on the floor out of my own clumsiness. He full out laughed at that. "Oh Izzy, I missed you!"

I quickly showered then went downstairs to make breakfast. I wore skinny black jeans, a black tank top and had my old black leather jacket ready for riding to school.

I had kept my motor bike but left it with the Cullens so Charlie wouldn't see. Alice will have a vision that I want it so she'll – oh crap the Cullens! They didn't know about Peter. Edward will be so confused. Aw well, the baby can look after himself today. If he doesn't like who I am with my brother he can go stuff it. I will always put my brother before anyone else.


End file.
